Hannah Longbottom: Unofficial Healer to the King
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hannah and Neville Longbottom have found themselves in the Court of King Henry VIII. What will happen when Hannah is the only healer available at the joust that changes Henry's life forever? Written for both Ghost Hunting: Grab Your Proton Packs! assignment, and Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This was written for both Ghost Hunting: Grab Your Proton Packs! assignment, and Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Ghost Hunting: Grab Your Proton Packs! I chose to write for task 8 which was to write a Tudor! AU specifically during Henry VIII's reign. For Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch my prompt was D10: (plot point) healing an injury. Seeing as I had healing an injury and Henry VIII I chose to set my story after the jousting incident that changed Henry VIII forever. So I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Hannah Longbottom: Unofficial Healer to the King. Word count is 1,194.**

Hannah looked over at the cheerful face of her husband Neville as they sat among the chief seats in the high stands of Greenwich. She hadn't wanted to come but the King had given them good seats because of the help Hannah had provided for his children during a recent illness. The king was set to joust against Charles Brandon who was his best friend and brother-in-law.

"My money's on the Brandon," she heard someone behind them say.

"Don't be saying that to loud," the person's friend hissed back. "See that woman a few seats in front of us. That's Lady Longbottom. She's the unofficial healer of the King's children. She's certain to turn you into the king for that one."

Hannah felt like turning around and telling them that wasn't in her nature but the joust was about to begin. The wind blew through the stands as the competitors got into place. Placing a few strands of dirty blonde hair behind her ear she watched as both men's horses charged forward. Something told her that something bad was about to happen. She couldn't put her finger on it but something seemed very off about this joust in particular.

The crowd was going cheering wildly as the king and his brother-in-law drew closer and closer to each other. Neville was cheering wildly for the King who had been kind enough to invite them to today's festivities. Turning to ask Nevile who he wanted to win the bout she didn't see what went wrong but she heard the crowd take a great intake of breathe.

"Someone get the King's doctor," she heard Charles Brandon's normally cheerful voice now full of worry call out. "Be quick about it."

Hannah knowing they'd have to act quickly made her way through the crowd. She made her way to ground level and picked up the hem of apple green silk gown as she raced over to the King's and Charles Brandon's sides.

"Can I be of assistance, My Lord of Suffolk?" she asked averting her blue eyes from the Duke of Suffolk. "I am a Healer the King asked to look after his daughter Elizabeth recently."

"We sent for the King's physician," Charles Brandon told her running a hand through his dark hair as stared down at his injured friend. "He'll be here any minute now."

"We don't know that," Neville replied finally making his way over. "What if he doesn't make it in time?"

Hannah had never heard this much fear in her husband's voice before. Heart thundering in her chest she knelt down in the mud and muck next to the downed King. She felt for a pulse and found that it was there but getting weak.

"Excuse us, My Lady," two men with a stretcher said waiting to load the King onto it.

"You shouldn't move him until he is stable," Hannah told them but they didn't listen to her. She felt Neville pulling her to his side. Turning towards Nevile she whispered, "That isn't safe to do. They don't know if he has a spinal injury or not. They could be paralyzing the King as we speak."

"We know what we're doing, girlie," snorted the other man picking up his end of the stretcher.

Turning to Charles Brandon Hannah saw the man motion her to follow them. Hannah lifted her gown from the muck, not knowing why she bother the bottom part was already covered in muck, and she made her way after the quartet of men around the King. She watched as the men lower the King onto a table and the departed.

Charles Brandon sighed not seeing the King's physicians waiting for them. He knew that something would have to be done and it would have to be done soon if Henry wasn't going to suffer any ill consequences of this fall. Knowing this was probably a long shot he turned to Hannah. The King trusted her to look after his beloved Elizabeth and his once beloved Mary this woman had to be good at what she did.

"Should we bleed him, My Lady?" asked one of the servants.

"No," Hannah replied a tad bit sharply. "Bleeding won't help in this instance. It will only serve to make the King weaker. We don't want that. Now do we?" She nodded to the servants. "We need to get this armor off him. See if he has any broken ribs or something like that."

The servants went about getting their over weight master's armor off him. Hannah felt a bit bad about making them do that but it had to be done. She couldn't be sure if there were broken rib is she didn't. Upon getting the armor off she felt to see if the King had broken ribs. She was surprised to find that the answer was no. She knew that the King would have serve head trauma. While no was looking she gave the King a couple of potions that would heal any fractures to his bones and the wounds that he had from the slight drag on ground he'd gotten.

"I've given the King something to ease his pains," she told the Duke of Suffolk. "But just in case I would call his wife to come and be by his side right now. With head injuries you can never tell which way it might go."

The Duke of Suffolk stared at her and Hannah was half afraid she'd be sent to the tower for what she'd just admitted to. She had heard horror stories about the tower of London and didn't feature on being one of them. However the Duke just nodded and sent word to the King's wife.

They wait hoping for some sign that the King was going to be fine but lay still on his bed. A few minutes into the vigil a commotion was heard and young blonde woman ran in the tent. Finding Henry unconscious she wept openly in front of all them.

"Make way for the Queen," came a voice from outside the tent.

The blonde woman, Jane Seymour, was one of the Queen's own ladies in waiting. Composing herself Jane stood behind the queen as the dark haired Anne Boleyn made her way over to her husband's side.

"Where is the King's physician?" asked the Queen angrily.

"We sent for him but he has yet to arrive," the Duke of Suffolk replied. He pointed towards were Hannah and Neville stood nervously. "Lady Longbottom who has attended the Princess Elizabeth has been seeing to the King. She has given him something to ease the pain."

Going over to check and see if there was any change in the King Hannah was pleased to see at least now the man's eyes were open. She smiled sweetly down at the King. "Hello, Your Majesty," she said. "You had pretty nasty fall but we're taking good care of you."

Stepping back so that the Queen could sit by her husband's side Hannah sighed in relief. At least the King was still alive. It was yet to be seen if there was any permanent damage done but she was hopeful.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter for Hannah Longbottom: Unofficial Healer to the King.**


End file.
